Hurricane
by lunamoon16
Summary: " Il était dans le même état qu'elle et pourtant, il ne perdait pas le contrôle… Comment faisait-il ? Elle aurait tellement voulu être entièrement humaine, tout cela semblait si facile pour eux. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était pire que la dernière fois... " Robin/Raven.


Bonsoir à tous-tes. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'écrits en français sur le pairing Robin/Raven, ce qui m'a donné envie d'en écrire un. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et s'il vous plaît, peut-être que je pourrais écrire une sorte de suite pour cet OS.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de vos retours.

 **Disclaimer** : _Tout appartient à DC Comics._

* * *

Le tonnerre n'avait jamais autant fait de bruit, la pluie n'avait jamais été aussi torrentielle. La pluie retombait lourdement contre les énormes baies vitrées de la tour des Titans, ce qui avait le don d'apaiser Raven. Recroquevillée contre elle-même, elle observait distraitement par la fenêtre, sans se préoccuper des cris de Cyborg et de Changelin qui se disputait une course dans un jeu vidéo. Ils tentaient tous tant bien que mal d'oublier le départ de Starfire, contrainte de retourner sur sa planète natale, Tamaran. Raven, bien qu'elle avait éprouvée de la sympathie pour la rousse, était la moins affectée par son départ. Elle faisait la part des choses et se disait que même si elles avaient vécu de bon moments, c'était qu'il était désormais temps de passer à autre chose. Elle était la plus relativiste, comme à son habitude. Cyborg et Changelin, quant à eux, s'en remettaient doucement. Celui qui avait le plus du mal, c'était Robin. Les Titans ne le voyait plus que lorsqu'ils avaient un méchant à combattre. Le reste du temps, il s'isolait. Raven sentait sa présence, elle sentait son énergie et il se trouvait sur le toit même de la tour. Sous la pluie. Sous l'orage qui éclatait de plus en plus. Un grondement plus fort que les autres la fit sortir de ses pensées. L'électricité se coupa dans la seconde, ce qui provoqua les cris de désespoir des deux garçons présent dans la pièce.

 _\- Non ! J'étais sur le point de te mettre la raclée de ta vie !_ Cyborg enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, anéanti comme si sa vie avait été en jeu.

 _\- Tu parles ouais !_ _J'étais en train de pulvériser le score._ Changelin répliqua, fier de lui.

Raven resta impassible en les entendant se plaindre, bien qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle sentit le regard de Changelin se poser sur elle. Il apparut derrière elle l'instant d'après.

 _\- Eh Raven, j'me demandais… T'as pas envie de m'apprendre à méditer… ? Just le temps que Cyborg répare la coupure, heinh…_ Il se gratta la tête, gêné de lui demandé ça, se sentant obliger de justifier sa demande pour ne pas paraître envahissant.

 _\- Je vais chercher Robin._

Raven se leva sans un mot de plus, avec toujours ce même ton nonchalant sur le visage. Elle avait ignoré délibérément le garçon vert, elle n'avait pas envie de lui apprendre à méditer. Pas maintenant. Changelin la regarda partir en baissant les yeux, encore un râteau de plus. Il pouvait entendre les ricanements de Cyborg concernant ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui le rendit boudeur.

 _\- Pas un mot._ Ordonna-t-il en allant se rasseoir sur le canapé, comme un enfant qui râlait, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

 _\- Oh si, je ne te lâcherai pas avec ça._ L'homme de métal ricana farouchement tout en se concentrant sur le boitier électrique, ce qui n'enchanta pas Changelin.

Raven paraissait compliquée pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne se rendait pas la vie difficile et passait plus de temps seule qu'accompagnée. Puis, avec elle c'était soit noir ou blanc, mais jamais gris. Elle était facile à vivre, mais personne n'arrivait à la cerner. Il n'y avait que Robin qui respectait son intimité, parce qu'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui avait toujours été reconnaissante pour ça. Elle était attachée à chaque membre de son équipe, ils avaient tous vécu des moments tellement fort ensemble. Mais… Tout était différent avec Robin, et ce, bien malgré elle.

Elle montait les marches menant au toit, lascivement, sa capuche sur la tête. Quand elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, elle sentit immédiatement les gouttes d'eau venir s'écraser contre son visage. Elle mit son avant-bras devant ses yeux par réflexe et regarda autour d'elle avant de deviner la silhouette de Robin au loin. Elle inspira doucement avant de s'avancer vers lui. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, elle s'assit derrière lui, et resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Il avait la tête baissée et ne bougea pas. Elle ressentait une vague de tristesse se propager en lui, elle n'aimait pas le sentir comme ça. Contre toute attente, elle finit par poser délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Elle se doutait de la raison de son comportement. Starfire avait toujours été la reine de son cœur.

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid._ Bien que le ton de sa voix était monotone, Robin savait que c'était sa façon à elle de montrer qu'elle était là.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Raven._ Jamais elle n'avait entendu ce grain dans sa voix. Si elle avait été plus humaine et moins démon, ça lui aurait briser le cœur.

Elle entendit ce qu'il dit mais ne bougea pas. Elle était incapable de le laisser là tout seul alors qu'elle sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Enfin, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle retira sa capuche comme pour mieux le voir et regarda fixement sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux. Combien de fois avait-elle rêver de pouvoir le toucher ? Elle en avait honte. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre, lorsqu'elle était avec lui elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle qui était d'habitude si terne et si taciturne, quand il était près d'elle, elle se sentait remplie d'une joie indescriptible. Mais, comment rivaliser contre la belle et unique tamaranienne ? Elle avait tout à lui envier. Starfire était l'opposé de Raven. L'opposé qui plaisait à Robin. Et ça, ça lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Robin, et la fille aux cheveux violet releva légèrement la tête, attentive aux moindres de ses faits et gestes. Prenant ça pour de la détresse, Raven se mordit la lèvre avant de s'approcher doucement du brun, puis, prudemment, elle glissa sa main par dessus son épaule et vint coller sa tête contre son omoplate. Elle sentait ses joues rosir légèrement, c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche d'un garçon. Elle angoissait un peu à l'idée qu'il la repousse et qu'il prenne ce geste pour ce qu'il était réellement : une tentative de pouvoir profiter un peu plus de son odeur, de sa peau, de sa chaleur. Robin était malin, et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Contre tout attente, après quelques secondes, elle sentit Robin pencher sa tête en arrière pour rejoindre celle de Raven et pire encore, il joignit sa main à la sienne en fermant les yeux. Elle tressaillit à ce geste et rougit encore plus, heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. A ce moment-là plus rien ne comptait, ni la pluie, ni l'orage, ni ses vêtements trempés. Elle ne sentait que Robin contre elle, et qu'est-ce que c'était bon. En vain, elle tenta de le réconforter par quelques mots, le regard baissé par ce qu'elle avouait.

 _\- Je sais qu'elle te manque, mais il est temps de passer à autre chose._

C'était si dur pour elle de le dire, mais ce l'était moins de le concevoir. Starfire était tout ce que les garçons pouvaient désirer. Elle était belle, intrépide, généreuse, avait le cœur sur la main. Raven n'était qu'introvertie, rat de bibliothèque, complètement dépassée quand ça en venait aux sentiments. Elle ne cherchait pas à ce qu'il l'oublie, non. Elle cherchait simplement à ce qu'il puisse trouver un peu de réconfort et de sérénité. Leur boulot était déjà bien assez mouvementé pour qu'il ne soit préoccupé par autre chose. Elle se trouvait égoïste de penser comme ça et de vouloir décider de comment il devait gérer le départ de leur amie. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle voulait réellement qu'il passe à autre chose. Qu'il l'oublie. Elle se sentait horrible.

 _\- Starfire me manque, certes. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe ce soir._

Robin venait de déclarer ces quelques mots, amenant Raven à froncer les sourcils en s'interrogeant sur le fondement de ces paroles. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Est-ce qu'elle devait s'inquiéter par rapport à autre chose ? Etait-ce Deathstroke qui tourmentait encore l'esprit de Robin ? Elle resserra son emprise sur lui en se rapprochant davantage, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher.

 _\- Je ne suis certainement pas celle à qui tu aurais envie de te confier Robin, mais je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux_. Le désespoir dans sa voix était presque palpable. Il s'agissait presque d'une supplication de sa part.

Elle aurait tellement aimé le voir esquisser ce petit sourire à l'entente de ces mots, mais malheureusement elle n'était pas bien mise pour cela. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre en espérant ne pas en faire trop. Elle avait déjà dit bien plus de mots qu'à l'accoutumée. Raven n'était pas très bavarde, elle aimait le silence et le calme, au contraire de Changelin, qui ne comprenait pas tout le temps son envie de solitude. Robin, lui, comprenait parfaitement. Pourquoi c'était tombé sur elle ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de t'en parler_.

La voix de Robin résonna dans sa tête comme un écho qui ne voulait pas se terminer. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Oh, autant elle aimait son côté mystérieux, autant elle aurait voulu qu'il lui en dise plus, là tout de suite. Ils n'avaient pas bougé tout les deux, et elle avait peur qu'il ne lui rende son étreinte que par amitié. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre, physiquement parlant. Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre, elle ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Il parlerait quand il en aurait envie. S'il était capable de respecter son silence, elle devait en faire de même, bien que la curiosité la démangeait plus que tout. Elle inspira doucement, se serrant contre le dos du jeune homme, envahie par un millier de sensations qui lui avaient été jusque là, complètement inconnues. _Oh Robin…_ Elle n'oserait jamais lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Et ce n'était surtout pas maintenant qu'elle devait le faire, quand il était en pleine mélancolie de sa relation avec Starfire. Raven avait pourtant l'habitude de n'être touchée par rien, elle laissait ses émotions de côté pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, mais là, elle avait senti une onde de tristesse l'envahir à chaque fois qu'elle avait vu Robin et Starfire rire ensemble, être ensemble. Toujours terrée dans son coin, tout lui avait parut si inaccessible. Tout lui paraissait encore plus inaccessible alors que la jeune extra-terrestre était retournée chez elle. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer doucement, s'accrochant à Robin comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui peut donc bien te tourmenter ?_ Sa voix si douce et si masculine arriva jusqu'à son oreille, lui provoquant un frisson. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à si bien la cerner ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de t'en parler._ Elle répéta ses mots prononcés quelques minutes avant en fermant les yeux. Robin quant à lui, esquissa un léger sourire.

 _\- Tu peux tout me dire Raven._

Son prénom venant de sa bouche lui provoqua bien plus de frissons qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne savait pas si la froideur de la pluie qui continuait de tomber n'y avait pas jouer un rôle, mais dans tous les cas, ça l'avait retournée.

 _\- Je ne peux pas te parler de ça, même si je le voulais_. Elle était réaliste, c'était quelque chose d'inavouable, et qu'elle n'assumerait pas en cas de rejet.

 _\- Et, est-ce que tu le veux ?_

Non… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi devait-il être si bon ? Si gentil ? Si attentionné ? Il était toujours prêt à aider tout le monde, même quand ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Elle inspira doucement en hochant légèrement la tête, faiblement, geste à peine perceptible, mais Robin le sentit, et il lâcha sa main pour se tourner vers elle, voir son visage, tout aussi trempé que le sien, avec ses quelques mèches qui retombaient sauvagement devant ses yeux. Elle dut se reculer pour le laisser faire et fut triste de ne plus être collée à lui. Elle se sentit soudainement prise au piège mais elle détourna le regard, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

La main de Robin vint légèrement se poser sur sa joue, et elle sentit ses doigts venir titiller doucement sa peau. Une boule vint alors se loger dans son ventre, et ses joues se mirent à picoter à ce contact. Elle tourna doucement la tête et posa sa main sur la sienne, avant de délicatement retirer le gant vert qui la recouvrait. Elle voulait sentir sa main, sa peau, et pas la texture du gant… Il fronça un peu les sourcils en la voyant faire, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait, qu'on retirait une partie de son costume, comme ça. Il se laissa faire, un peu… Angoissé. C'était comme si tout doucement, on lui retirait sa carapace, sa protection. Mais Raven n'était pas n'importe qui, il lui faisait confiance. Quand sa main fut découverte, elle vit des longs et fins doigts, qui vinrent se poser sur sa joue. Un frisson, encore plus gros que les autres, parcouru toute son échine. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait véritablement la peau de Robin, son toucher. Elle était absorbée par la douceur de son épiderme, mais qui au fur et à mesure, se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de pluie. Des papillons se logèrent dans son estomac, et elle n'aurait plus sur faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de regarder Robin, de se laisser emporter dans ce tourbillon d'émotions qui lui prenait aux tripes. Elle le vit se rapprocher doucement, lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à un tel rapprochement, parce qu'ils savaient tout deux que si ça allait trop vite d'un coup, elle prendrait peur. Elle avait du mal, quand on lui montrait trop d'affection sans lui laisser le temps de s'y faire, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça.

 _\- Et Starfire ?_

C'était sortit tout seul de sa bouche, et sous l'étonnement de Robin, elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Elle avait sûrement mal interpréter ses gestes et maintenant elle allait passer pour une égoïste. Par réflexe elle se recula, gênée. Elle n'osa plus le regarder et serra la mâchoire, elle s'en voulait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche s'il avait encore la rousse en tête, elle ne voulait pas être un lot de consolation. Cette idée même la révolta, et elle serra les poings pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

 _\- Quoi, Starfire ?_ Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ayant peur de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

 _\- Ne me laisse pas m'attacher si tu penses encore à elle._

Elle finit par relever le regard vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, montrant qu'elle était sérieuse, et par conséquent, qu'elle était plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Raven secoua la tête et lui coupa la parole.

 _\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais, comment tu te comportais avec elle. Comme si elle était la plus belle fille du monde._ Elle serra la mâchoire avant de laisser tomber. _Tu es fou d'elle et pas de moi, alors je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant pour te consoler._

Abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire, il l'observa longuement sans savoir quoi répondre. Oh, si seulement elle savait… Il était étonné qu'elle s'ouvre autant à lui, mais il décelait quand même une certaine peine, présente dans ses paroles. Il inspira doucement et vint, à son tour, poser sa main sur son épaule, pour qu'elle l'écoute.

 _\- Tu étais tellement concentrée sur Starfire que tu n'as pas remarqué que ce n'était pas elle que je regardais, mais toi. Raven, il n'y a jamais eu que toi._

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer pour la première fois, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle passa sa main au niveau de sa poitrine et serra doucement comme si elle cherchait à l'attraper. Jamais elle ne l'avait senti comme ça, que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle se mit à trembler doucement. Elle se tourna vers Robin, apeurée. En voyant l'expression sur son visage, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa sa main nue sur la sienne, pour joindre ses doigts aux siens afin qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur autre chose. Hypnotisée, elle se laissa faire, la respiration rapide.

 _\- J'ai peur_. Avoua-t-elle subitement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui dise ça, et elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça lui aurait fait cet effet-là.

 _\- Tu ne dois pas_. _Tu me fais confiance ?_ Demanda-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

 _\- Toujours_.

Elle hocha la tête, aveuglement, prête à faire tout ce qu'il voulait, pourvu que ça s'arrête, pourvu que ce qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son cœur stoppe. Elle le regarda faire, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était son sauveur. Elle tremblait un peu, mais bien vite elle le vit remonter l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, avant de s'approcher ensuite, doucement, comme à son habitude. Elle le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi se comportait-elle de la sorte ? Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Vraiment pas. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, elle sentit les lèvres de Robin venir chercher les siennes, les caressant tendrement. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et sentit son cœur s'accélérer, alors qu'il essayait de l'embrasser. Elle n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller, c'était trop pour elle. Le peu de contrôle qui lui restait s'évapora et lorsqu'elle entreprit de reculer, une énorme masse d'énergie s'évacua d'elle et percuta Robin, l'envoyer balader de l'autre côté du toit. Elle retomba elle aussi sur le sol à cause de cette puissance venue de nul part et porta ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit le brun se relever au loin, complètement sonné.

 _\- Raven ? Tout va bien ?_ Intrigué lui aussi, il se remettait tant bien que mal de ses émotions et s'avança vers la silhouette de son amie.

 _\- Reste loin s'il te plaît, je ne contrôle plus rien._ Elle s'éloignait au plus il se rapprochait. Hors de question qu'elle le blesse.

 _\- C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû être si brusque._

 _\- Oh Robin… Rien n'est de ta faute_.

Elle soupira doucement en le voyant, et créa un portail à travers le sol pour s'y fondre et rentrer dans la tour avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle atterrit dans sa chambre et retomba sur le sol, à genoux. Elle regarda le sol avant d'observer ses mains, son corps, mais que lui avait-il prit ? Elle avait failli lui faire mal, elle était horrible. Voilà pourquoi elle ne se permettait aucune relation, pourquoi elle restait bien à l'écart des autres. Quand on lui portait trop d'attention, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle découvrait des sensations inconnues et elle perdait pieds. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle finit par se relever, la mine maussade, et retira sa cape pour la faire sécher. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur son lit, se laissant retomber en arrière. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en fermant les yeux, attrapant ses jambes pour les serrer contre elle. Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas pour lui laisser le temps. Il n'était pas envahissant. Mais pour une fois, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il vienne lui dire que tout allait bien.

…

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis cet incident sur le toit. Raven ignorait tout le monde, et passait le plus clair de son temps seule, dans sa chambre, afin d'éviter Robin. Elle méditait, souvent, pour retrouver une paix intérieure et essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça. Elle n'avait plus ressenti ses palpitations au niveau de son cœur, elle n'avait plus eu mal au ventre. Elle était redevenue normale, selon elle. Pourtant, elle repensait aux lèvres du brun sur les siennes, et elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir en profiter comme elle aurait dû le faire.

Des bruits de métal la sortirent de sa méditation, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle tenta de les ignorer mais ils continuèrent, ce qui la fit grogner, cette fois-ci. Elle savait pertinemment qui venait la déranger. C'était toujours le même.

 _\- Laisse moi tranquille._

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas venir la déranger quand elle méditait, encore moins quand elle le faisait dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de se concentrer de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, elle entendit sa porte coulisser, signe qu'il entrait. Elle soupira en se crispant, avant d'ouvrir un œil. Elle vit alors une grosse boule de poils verte ronronner devant elle. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de se reposer doucement sur le sol. Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas méditer maintenant. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine en observant Changelin, transformé en chat, venir se frotter contre ses jambes, tout content, réclamant des caresses. Elle n'était pas comme Starfire, elle ne craquait pas devant les animaux.

 _\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te toucher_.

A ces mots, la petite créature verte se transforma et Changelin reprit sa forme normale, l'air triste. Il se gratta la tête avant de s'asseoir à la hauteur de Raven. Elle l'intimidait, elle le sentait.

 _\- Comment tu vas… ? Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne te voit plus trop_. Elle l'observa, puis haussa une épaule. Elle était toujours plus distante avec les autres, même si elle les adorait.

 _\- J'irai mieux quand on arrêtera de me déranger en pleine méditation_. Répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Sa relation avec Changelin était beaucoup basée sur ça, sauf quand il décidait de jouer le timide, comme maintenant. Sa réponse ne lui convint pas, car l'expression de son visage se changea et il fronça les sourcils. Il en avait marre d'entendre toujours la même chose. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le faisait exprès, juste pour lui faire mal.

 _\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?_

 _\- Comment ?_ Elle arqua un sourcil sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle était déjà agacée.

 _\- Toujours si distante, toujours à refuser le contact avec les gens._ _Toujours à me détester_. Rajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

 _\- Je ne te déteste pas_. Elle soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes_. Il se sentit rassurer, mais pas entièrement.

 _\- Si tu arrêtais de venir me déranger peut-être que tu ressentirais autre chose_.

Ce qui était évident pour elle ne l'était pas pour les autres. C'était surtout Changelin qui se vexait quand elle ne lui apportait pas l'attention qu'il désirait. Il prenait toujours ça pour de la haine, pour du désintérêt, alors que Raven aimait juste passer du temps seule. Elle était comme ça. Et comme elle l'aurait deviné, Changelin s'emporta soudainement, agacé lui aussi.

 _\- Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je parle ! T'es incapable d'éprouver de la sympathie pour les autres._ Il se releva, et elle fit de même pour être à sa hauteur. _Tu refuses qu'on t'approche, mais quand c'est lui qui vient, tu es toute disponible._ Il pointa un doigt accusateur derrière lui, parce que la chambre de Robin n'était pas loin de celle de Raven.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle suite à ces mots. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on vienne l'accuser d'être asociale sans même essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que Changelin était frustré, voire même jaloux puisqu'il semblait se douter de quelque chose concernant ce qu'elle ressentait pour Robin.

 _\- Sors d'ici._ Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire, elle préférait rester calme et éviter tout débordement plutôt que se battre en retour.

 _\- J'y compte bien._ Il s'avança pour sortir, mais se tourna vers Raven avant de passer la porte. _Tu ne pourras jamais lui plaire, Raven. Il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'incapable de ressentir une quelconque émotion. Incapable de se contrôler._

 _\- SORS !_ Elle bouillonnait, c'en était trop pour elle.

 _\- Tu as raison, reste toute seule._ _Au moins tu ne fais de mal à personne comme ça._

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il franchit la porte, qui se referma juste après. Elle bouillonnait de rage et envoya une boule d'énergie contre cette dernière, ce qui la fit exploser. Changelin, au coin du couloir, sursauta légèrement en se retournant pour voir les dégâts. Il vit ensuite la porte devenir noire avant de léviter pour se remettre en place. Il baissa les yeux. Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Sa jalousie avait pris le dessus. Il s'en voulait, mais c'était trop tard pour des excuses. Elle ne le laissera plus rentrer, de toute façon. Dans un soupir, il continua son chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quelle idée de toujours tout gâcher.

La nuit tombée, Raven s'autorisa à sortir silencieusement de sa chambre pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger. Les paroles de Changelin à son égard lui restaient encore au travers de la gorge et elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir dit toutes ces choses sans même essayer de la comprendre. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante, la méditation ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. La grande porte en métal s'ouvrit devant elle pour laisser place à l'énorme pièce de séjour de la tour des Titans. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose de mangeable dans le frigo. Elle était encore surprise de ne plus voir les habituels plats de Starfire, plats qui avaient toujours été immangeables. Elle trouva un reste de pizza et en prit une part, se relevant ensuite pour se poser contre le plan de travail, mangeant dans le calme et dans le noir. Les yeux fermés, elle essayait de se vider la tête, pour ne plus entendre les mots du bonhomme vert faire écho dans sa tête. Le pire, c'était qu'elle savait pourquoi ils faisaient écho. Parce qu'il avait raison. Elle soupira. Était-elle vraiment si inhumaine avec les autres ? Pourtant, elle essayait de faire des efforts. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas perceptibles. Ça l'attrista, mais elle ne savait rien y faire si Changelin pensait ça d'elle.

 _\- Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ?_

Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant une voix familière lui adresser la parole. Elle regarda autour d'elle et perçut alors la silhouette de Robin sortir de l'ombre et s'approcher d'elle, pour venir se poser en face d'elle. Prise sur le fait, elle ne pouvait pas le fuir indéfiniment. Elle finit donc son morceau de pizza avant de hausser les épaules, préférant jouer l'indifférence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle encore une fois. Elle mit même sa capuche sur sa tête, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être plus forte.

 _\- Je ne t'évite pas_. Dit-elle en essayant d'être convaincante.

 _\- D'accord_.

C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez Robin. Il ne passait pas son temps à lui demander de rendre des comptes et de justifier tous ses actes. Il acceptait sa façon d'être sans broncher, qu'elle ait envie d'être bavarde ou non. Cependant, elle sentait que la discussion n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Elle avait raison.

 _\- Tu sais, pour la dernière fois, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir_. Commença-t-il, mais Raven l'arrêta tout de suite.

 _\- Si, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir_. _Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça_. Elle baissa un peu les yeux, si elle s'était tue, il n'aurait rien eu.

 _\- Je n'ai pas été blessé_. Il s'obstinait.

 _\- Pas cette fois-là, mais la prochaine pourrait être bien pire_.

Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si un jour elle blessait l'un de ses amis à cause d'une émotion qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler. Le même c'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avec Changelin. Elle lui avait demandé de sortir parce que s'il avait continué en restant planté devant elle, elle se serait énervée, et quand elle s'énervait, elle se transformait en monstre comme son père, assoiffé par la peur des gens.

 _\- Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi_. Il se voulait rassurant, et ça faisait fondre Raven, mais elle sentait que ça recommençait, qu'elle sentait de nouveau des choses insoupçonnées.

 _\- Robin, arrête…_ Elle se mordit la lèvre en tentant de garder une respiration calme.

Elle le vit descendre du plan de travail sur lequel il s'était assis et il s'approcha d'elle, suivant sa silhouette parce qu'il faisait toujours noir. Le fait de ne pas le voir aidait Raven à se contrôler, mais elle l'entendait, et juste sa voix suffisait à la rendre dingue. Elle le sentit d'ailleurs s'avancer vers elle jusqu'à même percevoir sa respiration venir doucement s'écraser contre son visage. Elle inspira doucement en entrouvrant les lèvres, voilà qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse encore, et encore… Il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle sentit qu'il avait fait l'effort de retirer ses gants verts, se souvenant que ça avait plu à Raven. Il finit par retirer sa capuche, comme pour mieux la voir, alors qu'il faisait complètement noir. Elle tressaillit à son contact et tenta de reculer pour éviter qu'elle ne défaille complètement.

 _\- Pitié…_ Elle le supplia d'arrêter, mais il semblait convaincu du contraire…

 _\- Je dois dire que savoir que je te mets dans un tel état n'est pas déplaisant…_ Il murmura lascivement ces quelques mots, alors que Raven sentait de nouveau son cœur agir bizarrement.

 _\- Ça ne devrait pas… Je vais te faire mal._ Elle avait peur d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne savait pas comment contrôler ce genre d'émotion.

Il secoua négativement la tête, elle pouvait le sentir. Il fit encore un pas vers elle, se retrouvant alors presque entièrement coller contre elle. Elle entendit sa respirer à lui se saccader, il était dans le même état qu'elle et pourtant, il ne perdait pas le contrôle… Comment faisait-il ? Elle aurait tellement voulu être entièrement humaine, tout cela semblait si facile pour eux. Cette fois-ci, c'était pire que la dernière fois. Elle le sentait venir vers elle, elle pouvait percevoir ses lèvres se tendre pour venir toucher les siennes. C'était comme si elle vivait tout presque au ralentit… Elle sentait de drôle de sensation venir chatouiller son bas-ventre, elle s'agrippait au plan de travail de toutes ses forces, essayant de s'éloigner encore de lui mais plus elle s'éloignait et plus il se collait à elle. Ce n'était pas malsain, parce qu'elle en avait terriblement envie, mais elle avait juste peur de le blesser encore une fois. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle se laissa faire, appréciant ce baiser, mieux que la dernière fois. Elle se détendit alors un peu, osant même venir glisser une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle connaissait la situation pour l'avoir déjà vécue une première fois, du coup elle pouvait mieux appréhender son corps. Elle le sentit esquisser un petit sourire contre ses lèvres, ce qu'elle adora. Robin était tellement… Il était tellement bien. Il n'était pas oppressant et il savait quelles étaient ses limites.

Le baiser dura quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles ils durent reprendre leur respiration plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'embrasser un garçon serait si plaisant. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Robin pouvait embrasser si bien. Tout était fluide, comme si tout venait à sa place au bon moment. Après un certain moment, elle sentit la main de Robin venir se poser sur sa hanche. Elle fronça les sourcils en frissonnant très fort, avant que son cœur ne recommence à battre encore plus fort. Elle se mit à trembler doucement avant de rompre le baiser en reculant. Elle savait que c'était le signe qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Elle prit peur et recula de nouveau pour s'éloigner de lui.

 _\- Ça recommence…_ Elle cherchait à le prévenir, comme si elle pensait qu'il allait réellement s'enfuir.

 _\- Chhhh… Raven, concentre-toi sur moi et uniquement moi._

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues avant de venir coller son front contre le sien. Elle écouta sa voix et uniquement sa voix et ferma les yeux en tentant de faire ce qu'il lui avait demander. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes puis ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer de la même façon qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'elle méditait. Elle repassait des images de Robin dans sa tête, toute sorte d'image, quand il riait, quand il parlait, quand il jouait, quand il se battait. Tout ça tourna dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que les images se transforment en celles de leur premier baiser, quelques jours avant, et puis sur le deuxième, qui s'était déroulé il y a quelques instants. Elle sentit alors tout son être revenir à la normale, assimilant correctement les réactions en chaines qu'elle avait eu face au toucher de Robin. Elle se détendit et esquissa un léger sourire avant de se mordiller la lèvre, rouvrant les yeux pour regarder le jeune Titan.

 _\- Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ce qu'il me faut ?_ C'était une question qu'elle se posait depuis quelques temps. Il souffla un petit rire avant d'hausser une épaule, caressant sa joue de son pouce.

 _\- J'observe et puis j'essaie de comprendre tout seul._

Elle était impressionnée. Elle hocha doucement la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, glissant son index sur les lèvres du brun. Ils étaient seuls, dans la pénombre, tout le monde dormait. Elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie dans son élément. A sa place. Elle finit par venir se blottir contre lui. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se sentir comprise, et il n'y avait que lui pour lui procurer cette impression.

 _\- Merci_. Elle murmura tout doucement, près de son oreille. Étonné, il arqua légèrement un sourcil.

 _\- Merci pour quoi ?_

 _\- De ne pas vouloir me changer, de m'accepter comme je suis._

Elle ponctua sa phrase en relevant la tête pour lui voler un baiser. Il esquissa alors un sourire et y répondit doucement. Soudainement, ils entendirent un bruit étrange avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui coupa net leur rapprochement. Ils se tournèrent tout les deux en même temps et Raven aperçut une silhouette verte sortir de là. Changelin. Il avait dû être là depuis le début, il avait dû se transformer en petit animal quand il l'avait vue arriver, et il avait pu suivre toute la scène. Par réflexe, elle voulu le suivre, mais Robin l'en empêcha en attrapant doucement son poignet.

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'en veuille_. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air consternée.

 _\- Il a sûrement besoin d'être seul_.

Elle soupira avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait raison. Elle se détacha un peu de lui avant de croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira doucement.

 _\- Il m'a dit des choses tout à l'heure, et je…_

 _\- Il a dit ça sous l'emprise de la colère. Tu sais que Changelin n'est pas méchant. Laisse-lui juste du temps comme tu aimerais qu'il en fasse de même._

Elle se sentit rassurée par ces paroles. Oui c'était vrai. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que les paroles de Changelin ne lui avaient pas plu et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à la détester. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et resta silencieuse, longuement.

 _\- Je vais aller me coucher_. Elle avait besoin d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

 _\- Tu as raison_. _Bonne nuit Raven_.

Elle put le sentir sourire doucement en passant sa main dans sa nuque. Elle sourit en retour et se mit à avancer vers la grande porte donnant sur le couloir des chambres. Quand les deux portes s'ouvrirent, elle s'arrêta et tourna doucement la tête pour le voir.

 _\- Robin ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu veux venir dormir avec moi ?_ Demanda-t-elle timidement, sans savoir ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

 _\- Bien sûr._

Elle sourit doucement en l'entendant arriver à ses côtés, de sa démarche assurée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le lien qu'ils venaient juste de créer. Elle rougit doucement en le voyant arriver à ses côtés et ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. D'habitude, elle n'autorisait personne à entrer dans son entre, mais ici c'était différent. Tout était différent quand il s'agissait de Robin.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle retira sa cape et la fit pendre au porte manteau avant de se mordiller la lèvre. Elle se retourna et vit le brun faire de même. Il était si beau, elle était malade rien que d'y penser. Elle inspira doucement pour se calmer et alla s'installer dans son lit avant qu'il ne vienne la rejoindre. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Puis, après quelques minutes, Raven décida de bouger un peu et de venir poser sa tête contre son torse, timidement. Il posa sa main dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait très bien et ça lui faisait bizarre, dans le bon sens du terme, d'être allongé près d'elle. Elle lui faisait tourner la tête depuis si longtemps maintenant. Raven était tellement intéressante et contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il n'avait pas toujours facile à la cerner. Elle était si mystérieuse, et c'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Comme un ouragan, elle pouvait frapper à n'importe quel moment. Elle pouvait être aussi dangereuse, aussi instable. Mais il avait confiance en elle. Raven était bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Raven était incroyable.


End file.
